


there you'll be

by iwritesinsandtragedies (kyhssmepsj69)



Series: deysicc one shots [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyhssmepsj69/pseuds/iwritesinsandtragedies
Summary: I keep a part of you with me,And everywhere I am, there you'll be
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Reader
Series: deysicc one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530485
Kudos: 8





	there you'll be

**Author's Note:**

> This was written 6 years ago. This concept came from my sister's dream, and she asked me to write it. This was originally written with a different fandom (1D) and pairing (ofc/josh devine 1d's drummer). Re-written so it can be better, I guess??? but the concept is still the same // some major changes tho
> 
> anyway, all kudos appreciated! luvluv

_**6:00 – 7:00 a.m.** _

Daze woke up to an irritating sound. It was this shrill beeping sound that made her want to hurl the object at the wall. When she opened her eyes, she reached for the alarm clock and turned it off. "Shut up," she said, exhausted, and looked at the time. _6:00 am_.

For an ordinary Saturday morning, six am is way too early. After dropping out of the university from her second course and running away with Sungjin, Daze's life has changed; from the simplest things like her sleeping pattern to the biggest ones like missing her family. She wouldn't say she regrets it, she just wishes the situation was different.

Her usual weekends start at nine, and she always wakes up before Sungjin does. She would often be the one to go down to make breakfast for the two of them. Sometimes though, when struck with an _ahem_ inspiration, she would wake him with a lazy hand job—or a blowie, whichever she prefers—until he slightly shifts position and fist the bed covers. Slowly peppering his hips with kisses until Sungjin groans in annoyance to whichever is rousing him from his beloved, peaceful sleep. Daze has to stifle her laughter because she knows just how grumpy he is when woken up 'too early', but how he won't be able to stay mad at her. He'd smile down at her and say in that sexy just-woke-up voice of his that he'd go back to sleep so Daze can go ahead with what shenanigans she was trying to do.

Today though, that was not the case. She has to get up early because the local high school she volunteers at made a weekend program for writing and music. Every second Saturday, she would be facilitating two classes; a writing workshop in the morning, and the music sessions in the afternoon. Sometimes, she would take Sungjin with her, and he would teach the students how to play the guitar.

After switching the alarm off, Daze got up and stretched her legs and arms, loving the way her joints popped as sleep from her muscles fade. But it's also during this time of the day that she can't help but think of her life before this.

It has been five years. Daze is sure her children doesn't recognize her anymore. After running away with the boyfriend of her ex-husband's twin brother, she's sure Dowoon would never let her be a part of their children's lives anymore, no matter how much he used to love her. Betrayal would definitely kill people.

Daze padded sleepily to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After getting ready for the day, she went down to cook some breakfast for them.

Before leaving the house, she decides to check on Sungjin and wake him up early for his doctor's appointment. He sleeps through the alarm, and might miss his appointment. She opens the door to their room quietly and see Sungjin's still sleeping form on the bed. She gently shakes him, just enough to wake him up.

"Sungjin?" She shakes him again when he doesn't respond. "Babe? Wake up." Sungjin hums, cracking an eye open. "I'd be going."

"Hmmf...don't you want me to go with you?" He asks sleepily as he rubs his eyes. Daze shakes her head, running her fingers through his hair.

"It's fine. You have your appointment today with Dr. Michaels, remember? Wouldn't wanna miss that." Sungjin pouts, and she smiles. "I'll bring home that Kimchi stew you like."

"Yeah?" He smiles at her hopefully.

"Yes. So get your lazy ass up now, or you'll have to rush again." She slaps his bum before kissing his lips. She stands up. "I'll be home early. Get up now, 'kay? Love you." She shuts the door to the bedroom just in time to hear the faint and almost muffled _love you too_ from Sungjin.

She leaves the house minutes later, not helping the smile on her face. She thinks that at the end of the day, after all the heartbreaks and challenges they had to face, running away with him is always worth it.

**_9:40 am_ **

Daze gave the students their second writing exercise for the day. She walks around the room and smiles down at Charlie, one of her favorite students in the writing program. The kid is really talented in writing. Daze wonders fleetingly about her twins. She wonders if they will inherit their father's love for science books, or her love for long novels? She puts her arm around the other and smiles to herself. She wants to see her children badly and maybe, just maybe, have some with Sungjin in the future.

_**10:30 am** _

Daze was just about to tell her students to take a 20-minute break when she heard a commotion outside. One of the teachers ran up to her classroom, panic in her eyes. Daze immediately know something was wrong. "What is it?" she asks.

"There's someone with a gun!" It took Daze a minute to fully get that. "He's in the building. Send your students out."

She didn't need to be told twice. "Class, I need you to leave everything behind and quickly exit the room." She tries to keep her voice even so as not to alarm them. She doesn't want them panicking, even though she feels like throwing up. "Now!" She hopes her students can forgive her for raising her voice (she never does), but now's not the right time to think about that. Both teachers looked out while the students file out of the room hurriedly.

"Did someone call 911?" she asks as the last student gets out of the room. The other teacher's answer was cut short by the sound of gunfire, followed by screaming. "Go, go, go!" Daze yells at the students as they all run towards the direction of the stairs. Daze was nearing the stairs when pain blooms in her shoulder. She didn't dare look back as a second one hits her back, then her leg. That's when she lost her balance, and crumples to the ground face down. She hears more screaming as students run for their lives before she feels the bullet to her neck, and she's—

_**12:00 pm** _

Daze raises her head from the table with a gasp. Disoriented, she looks around and blinks. She doesn't know she had been snoozing. _Had she been snoozing?_ It felt like she had only blinked. Huh. She looks at the clock; _12:00 pm_.

She hears the chatter of the students outside as she sees the essay exercises on her table. When she looks up, however, the classroom is a mess. The students' things are everywhere, and the chairs are all askew. She remembers the panic and running, but nothing else. What happened after that? She tries to recall as she flexes her head, pressing lightly at the pain in her neck. Not being able to come up with anything from her bizarre dream(?), she starts to clean up the mess.

**_1:08 pm_ **

Daze had successfully cleaned up the messy classroom by herself. She didn't notice that there were no more students on the floor anymore. She slung her bag to her back and locked up the classroom. It wasn't until she reached the second floor that she saw another soul. It was, however, a police officer.

What the...?

She walked towards the man, and called out to him. "Excuse me?" He didn't seem to notice her. She called out to him again to no avail, the police turning his back on her.

"What the fuck?" Bothered, she continued down to the ground floor, where she saw more police officers.

She tried to talk to another police officer, but she was still ignored. She was getting frustrated with each passing second. She didn't understand what's happening and felt her head spin, eyes prickling with tears of confusion. She looked around, and finally, one person seemed to see her. The lady was looking straight at her. Relieved, Daze walked towards her; she didn't know why, but she felt compelled to talk to her. When she was close to the lady, she tripped a little on her own feet. She looked down and when she looked back up, the lady vanished.

"Looking for me?"

Daze spun around to reveal the lady that had been staring at her.

"Yes..." Daze said, torn between feeling embarrassed and confused. "But, you're there before. How...?"

The lady smiled at her. "I think you have more important questions to be answered, don't you think?" Daze, who was dumbfounded, had just managed to nod. "Come with me," the lady says. She turned around and started walking away, not waiting for Daze to respond.

**_1:45 pm_ **

Daze cannot believe her eyes. _She,_ or more accurately, her body, has been lying on a body bag in the quadrangle. "B-but... h-how...?" She can only stammer in confusion. This is just not possible. Daze tries to breathe in and out to stop the spinning of her head, clutching her hands in each other. She turns to the lady beside her, who is still staring at her lifeless body.

"You got killed," she answers Daze's unspoken obvious question. "You're one of the last people he'd managed to kill before he was taken down by the police."

When the lady points at the bullet hole on her neck, a picture flashes through her mind; Daze remembers the pain through her shoulder, then her back and leg. Lastly, she remembers the blinding pain on her neck after falling to the ground. After long minutes of disbelief, Daze finds it in her to speak, her voice hoarse from the brimming emotions in her eyes.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" She badly wants to believe that maybe she was really just dreaming. Maybe this was all a practical joke, by whom, she doesn't know.

"I'm sorry, Daze." Her companion just shakes her head. "I'm so sorry."

That was the last straw for Daze. Tears pour from her eyes as her world comes crashing down and her dreams shatter. She falls to her knees as she sobs her heart out from grief and loss. She isn't ready to die yet.

Maybe this is payback for everything she did, for everyone she killed. Sungjin... how is he supposed to move on? _How is she supposed to move on?_

"Sungjin... Don't I even have the chance to say goodbye?" She sniffs. "I wanna say goodbye to him."

"You only have until before midnight," the lady says.

"Thank you," Daze replies. The lady just smiles at her sadly, her eyes telling her that she understand how she feels. She wonders briefly if they had been in the same situation. The lady vanishes right before her eyes, leaving Daze with a broken heart.

**_2:50 pm_ **

She looks for Sungjin at the clinic, but he was not there. She goes home and he was there, sleeping soundly on the sofa. His arm has a band aid, for his tetanus jab.

Sungjin hates getting shots the most. Daze knows he hates hospitals and injections, and has a big mistrust with the institution, and it makes her chest swell with love for him.

It makes her heart shatter, though. It's so hard to leave and say goodbye to someone you had forsaken your world for, especially when you're starting to think that everything is turning out fine. She was just starting to build her world with him, planning their future and thinking of having kids.

Sungjin looks so peaceful and beautiful, having no care in the world that Daze just wants to frame this moment. She knows she can't, so she'll just watch over him for as long as she can. Maybe it will last longer than taking a picture, or maybe it can stop the time. If not, then she can at least keep this picture embedded in her mind before she disappears forever.

**_3:38 pm_ **

Sungjin shifts from his position, rubbing his eyes and yawning on his hands. Daze wipes her eyes with the back of her hand so he won't see the tears that had been steadily streaming down her face for the past hour. Sungjin's eyes find her, and smiles that beautiful smile she fell in love with. It sends her heart skidding on the floor, and to splinter a little more at the thought of leaving him. She bites her lip to keep the tears from falling further, and smiles back at him.

"Hey," she says, barely keeping her voice steady.

"Hey," Sungjin smiles at hear again, but his smile crumples when he takes in her bloodshot eyes and runny nose. Sungjin shoots up and engulfs her in a tight hug. It was the wrong thing to do as Daze loses it again, tears escaping down her cheeks. He rubs her back soothingly.

"What's wrong?" he asks. "Are you okay?"

"I love you. Please never ever forget that," is all Daze can say.

"And I love you more." Sungjin pulls away and cups her face into his hands. "Now tell me what's wrong—and don't you try to lie. I know you so well."

She debates telling him because he deserves the truth, but she can't find the right words to say. "I'm fine," she sniffs and shakes her head. "I'm okay."

"You're _definitely_ not okay." Sungjin pulls away and holds her arms. "Where have you been? You're awfully cold!"

"I'm fine. School's let out early." Daze sits up straight and smiles, wiping at her tears. "Did you—have you seen the news?"

Daze is nervous to ask that, but she has to know. She knows he would be shattered when he knows that he's talking to a ghost. _Technically,_ Sungjin can still touch her, but she's already a ghost.

She also can't forgive herself for breaking their promise of forever.

"Not yet," Sungjin says. "I was _so_ tired and sleepy so I had to go straight home. But we can turn on the TV anyw—"

"No!" Daze grips his hand, cutting him short of turning on the TV. She looks close to tears again that Sungjin raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"No." Daze composes herself with a fake smile to appease the surprised features on Sungjin's face. "I'm just asking. I'm sorry for yelling."

"You're acting weird," Sungjin says.

Daze puts on her best _I'm-okay_ face and smiles at him. "I'm okay. I just had a snooze at work and I had a bad dream." _I wish this was all just a bad dream._

"I just want to make sure you don't forget I love you, you know? Despite everything that happened to us." She looks down and smiles sadly. "I'm sorry I made you worry for nothing."

Sungjin pouts, but pulls her into another hug. "It's fine, baby. I just love you more and more every second because you're the only person who loved me truly, and never left me."

Daze's heart can't get any more broken.

**_5:55 pm_ **

For the past few hours, Daze and Sungjin were just curled up on the loveseat. They were watching a sappy romcom that seemed to mock her in the face as it was about leaving a loved one behind and coming back for them. On the other hand, it's a good reason for her to cry her eyes out without raising suspicion, safe and snug under Sungjin's arms.

Too bad, this doesn't last forever.

**_7:40 pm_ **

Daze is currently waiting for Sungjin to come back. She originally opposed to the idea because she has a bad feeling about it, but he said that he needs to get some food (since Daze forgot to bring home some). It has already been an hour since he went out, and the store was only a 15-minute walk—five if you use a car. What is taking him so long?

**_8:20 pm - 9:45 pm_**

Daze was just about to go looking for Sungjin when the front door opens and shuts with a slam. Next came the heavy footsteps that sounded urgent and almost running.

Daze stands up and was about to see if it was him (who else would it be?), when Sungjin comes running into the living room. He was panting, and has a disheveled appearance, eyes puffy with the evident tear-stained tracks in his face.

Shit.

"Sungjin...?" Daze steps forward, but Sungjin steps backwards. "Babe...?"

"Who are you?" he asks as he tilts his head to the side, an incredulous look in his eyes.

"What?" she asks, knowing fully well what is going on. "It's me, Daze! What kind of stupid sh—"

"You're NOT Daze!" Sungjin almost yells. He walks towards her and shakes her by her shoulders. "Who are you? What did you do to her?"

"Babe, it's me!"

"No!" Sungjin lets go of her and walks to the other side of the room, his back against her. He turns around, and he has tears in his eyes. "You're not her."

"I am her!" she cries out, but he refuses to listen. "I know it sounds absurd, but I came back for you; to say goodbye."

"How can I believe that, huh?" he laughs, but there is no humor in his voice. "Ghosts are not real, Da—whoever you are."

Ouch.

"How can you expect me to believe what you were saying?" he asks, but she can't give him an answer. "Answer me!" he screams when she stays silent.

Daze suddenly feel tired. Heartbroken. "I love you," she says instead. She looks down at her hands, and see that she is starting to fade as time passes by. Sungjin laughs a ruthless laugh, not noticing the change in her, and it breaks her heart even more. She can't find it in herself to cry, mainly because she's already cried out as heck, and it's not like it will change anything.

"Just stay away from me," Sungjin says, face taut with anger. "Get the fuck out of my house."

Daze can only nod. She debates reaching out to touch him, but backs out at the last second. She leaves her coat by the door, and gets out into the cold night.

**_11:15 pm_ **

Daze begins to think about how her life has been and thinks how far she'd come. She's pretty proud of herself for coming this far. She would want to say goodbye to her kids, and to Dowoon, but it's not like that's in the cards right now.

She looks at her wristwatch, the one Sungjin gifted her for her birthday. _11:15 pm._

Right, 45 minutes left.

It's funny how she can't cry anymore, probably because she's past the sixth stage of grief. She thinks she had already accepted that she will be gone by midnight, and crying makes no sense at this point. It's not like it'll bring her back, or bring Sungjin back.

Speaking of which, she looks to her left and there Sungjin is at the other side of the park. She's pretty sure he hasn't seen her yet, so she stands up and keep her head down. She walks toward a more secluded part of the park, not risking a glance back at him. She doesn't want to fight with him again. She'd rather go quietly without an affair, than have a big blow up with Sungjin. This what she's good at, anyway; running away.

"Daze!"

Ah, shit.

Daze tries to walk faster without seeming like she was running away from him. If she runs away, he'll know she heard him. Daze walks on, chanting a _nopenopenope_ in her head. Nope, indeed.

Nearly there.

"Daze, please," Sungjin says, sounding out of breath. "Wait, please."

_Just keep yourself together._

"Daze!" Sungjin grabs her wrist, spinning her around. Her gaze lands on her wrist, and she sees that she was fading away fast. She pulls her hand back to her slowly, careful not to draw attention to it. Too late though, because Sungjin's eyes are drawn to it.

She pulls the sweater's sleeve to cover her wrist and clear her throat. "Yeah." She laughs awkwardly. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's true, then." Sungjin's face crumple. "I was hoping it was just delirium from the shots."

She laughs quietly. "You don't get delirious from shots."

Silence.

Daze takes a deep breath, and smiles like her heart's not on fire. "I'll be going."

"Where?" he asks in a small voice. She shrugs.

"Hell, maybe?"

That turns out to be the wrong thing to say, because Sungjin bursts into tears a few moments later.

No, no, no.

"I'm sorry," she says as she takes a step towards him. She suddenly stops, him asking her to stay away ringing in her ears.

"I'm sorry," even though she doesn't know if she's saying sorry for the joke or for ruining his life. "Sorry."

"I was hoping—" he says as he hiccups, wiping at his tears. "I was hoping this was all just a practical joke."

Daze smiles sadly, still keeping her distance. She badly wants to pull him into a hug, but she can't.

"Do you regret it?" she asks him. He looks at her and it breaks her heart, but she just can't bear not knowing before leaving. "Do you regret choosing me?"

"No," he insists, shaking his head. "Never."

She nods with a small smile.

"Thank you," she says. "That's all I need to know."

She turns toward the other side of the park, but he walks in front of her and blocks her way.

"Don't go," he begs almost desperately. He kneels in front of her and hugs her legs, still crying like a kid. "Please just take me with you."

"Sungjin..."

"Please," he cries harder. "Please please please."

Daze unwraps his arms around her legs, and kneels with him, pulling him in a tight hug.

"Please don't leave me," he cries on her sweater. "You're all I have."

**_11:55 pm_ **

_Five minutes._

They spent the last almost-hour talking and crying. They reminisced about everything, and Daze apologized, mostly. Everything she failed to say, and failed to make him feel. She spared nothing.

She looks at her wristwatch. _11:55 pm._ Her hands are almost transparent at this point.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't able to keep my promise" she says, taking Sungjin's hand in hers. "I mean it when I said I love you, and I want you to be happy—"

"—I can't be," Sungjin replies. At least he had stopped crying, but it looked like he was about to again.

_Three minutes._

"Close your eyes, babe." He does, and she kisses his lips one last time.

"I'm gonna miss you," she says. "I'll wait for you, okay?"

"I won't take long." Sungjin's voice is quivering.

_One minute._

"I love you." Her skin starts to glow while she was speaking, her body flowing like ashes in the wind and drifting upwards.

"I love you, too," Sungjin says.

When he opens his eyes, he was alone on the park bench.

He stays there for a long time, wishing she heard him.

She did, and she carried his love with her to the dark skies.

_fin_


End file.
